Dawn's Light
by ChainedRedemption
Summary: An Earthbender meets the gang and she’s ready to fight, but what happens when she thinks she knows other Airbenders? And what happens when she starts hitting on Sokka? Rated for slight language and content.
1. The EarthGirl

Summary: An Earthbender meets the gang and she's ready to fight, but what happens when she thinks she knows other Airbenders? And what happens when she starts hitting on Sokka?

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN AVATAR! (Weeps)

Aang: C'mon! They want the story, and you're holding up my penguin sliding!

Me: Oh well, can't ignore the Avatar

Ch 1. The Earth-Girl

Damn, it's always one hard day's ride after the other. Sokka thought as Appa glided over the mountainous region. They had just evaded a Firenation warship, and they were all a bit tired. Suddenly, Aang whooped with glee, turning around to face him, Sokka ended up accidentally hitting in the face-a very angry Katara. Luckily, there was no water on the buffalo's back, and while she was mad, Katara didn't do much to him except yell her head off. But Sokka was more interested in what had made Aang react so, and looking past his sister, he saw the Appa was slowly descending through the clouds. "Hey, Aang, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing, but I thought I saw someone down there."

Turning his attention back to his buffalo, he said "Come on Appa, she looked kinda pretty!" While Sokka smiled at his friend's words, Katara turned a shade of beet-red and turned into a corner. "Well, if you're going to go for _that_, then I'll just stay here."

As they ran towards the figure on the ground, they saw that whoever it was was lying comatose in the dirt. Aang summoned an air ball, and swooped down to her, and started poking her incessantly. Sokka noticed that she was wearing to clothes of the Earthbenders who were left on Kyoshi Island. She slowly raised her head, her eyes barely opening, and she said, "An Airbender? I thought I knew the only ones…" and then she slumped to the ground, unconscious. Aang looked at Sokka, the unspoken question in his eyes.


	2. RavenColored Hair

Ch 2. Raven-Colored hair

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update ppl! I'll be better in the future! I sorta promise...

And yes, everyone I am working on longer chappies, I just wanted to make sure you were paying attention first (Well,I hope you are)

The girl's sudden faint had shocked them, but not so much as to not remember that she

wasalone in the middle of the mountains. Katara, although angry at Aang for paying

attention to another girl, was nice enough to bring water into Appa's back so the girl

wouldn't be parched when she woke up. Upon further inspection, the water bender was

quite dismayed to see that Aang was right,she was quite pretty. Her eyes-now closed-were

glazed green and contained in walnut-shaped orbs. She also had blue-black hair the reached

down to the hem of her shirt. Her face looked like an inverted triangle, and a slender nose

that came to a definite point.

As the girl tossed around in a fitful sleep, Aang was talking to Katara about what the girl

had said. "She said that she knew other airbenders," he said, with the beginnings to tears in

his eyes. "I hope she's right, I still can't bear that I'm the only one left. What if some of the

people from the temple made it? Maybe Ghyatso….." Aang trailed off, his mind on other

things. Katara thought about what he said. Although they had found that body at the air

temple, except for the pendant, there was no real way to show it was him, and a pendant

was only carved wood, wasn't it? Well, for whatever reason, it was worth trying to find

them. "Well, if anything, we will try to find them, wherever they are," Katara said

consolingly, she knew how Aang felt, and although she was reeeeaaally mad at

him, she'd help him find whatever family he had left. The only problem was that the girl

was still asleep, and Aang was too nice to wake her, Sokka was too wary-his last

experience with girls from the earthnation had made him very cautious with good reason

though- and Katara was currently too jealous to do anything, so all thy could do was too

wait until she awoke.

The girl slept through the rest of that day, and two after that one, although on the second

day, she seemed to be mumbling in her sleep, and the only comprehensible words that

came out were, "air bison," and though they reinforced Aang's decision to listen to her,

Katara knew that there was a possibility of this being one huge coincidence. However, on

the third day, when she finally stirred, while Aang and her brother were getting food from a

local village, the girl awoke very first words were, "Who's the watertribesman? He's sorta

cute." Katara was stunned speechless, and blinked rapidly at the girl. She could not believe

her ears, Sokka! Cute! That was simply unheard of! She knew that that one girl-Suki-on

Kiyoshi Island liked him, but she had thought that it was only out of respect for his abilities

as a fighter. He was her brother, for crying out loud! Not good looking, just stubborn as a

buffalo. Well, now that the girl was awake, she could ask all of the questions she wanted.

"How do you know air benders?" The surprised response was, "I can't tell you, only the

Avatar must know."

"Well you've come to the right place then," answered the girl with just a hint of

impatience creeping into her voice. "Well, since you do travel with him," It was obvious

that she had guessed as to Aang's identity, and there was no point in denying it. "There is a

small group of air benders living in a castle floating above the continent, constantly

moving, and led by an ancient monk who just woke up out of an enchanted block of ice."

This was almost too much information for Katara to bear, if it was Ghyatso, then Aang's

spell must have affected him as well, because he was the person Aang cared the most

about. The only real problem was telling if the girl was trustworthy or not. The only thing

to do was to wait until the boys came back with breakfast.

What do you think? Read and review (becasue you love me-and if you dont do it anyways, because you're nice, and if not...you get the point) I'm taking ideas, each one will be considered-the ones that aren't meant insanely anyways.

ChainedRedemption (Divit)


	3. Friend? Foe? Who knows?

Everyone, guess what? I REMEBERED MY PASSWORD! I was planning on trashing this story and simply writing a new one, but then I got a really good idea for the plotline, so you haven't gotten rid of me yet!

On a more personal note, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story and who has encouraged me to continue, even thought it's been on hiatus for more than a year-(Even hppartygirl who has threatened me with death if I do not continue)

And remember everyone, we don't know if she actually knows Airbenders, she just thinks she does

Insert magic story starting line here

What a crazy morning. What a crazy _week_! They had dodged the Fire Nation in the last five places they had landed, and suddenly they find this girl, an Earthbender by the look of her, and she claimed to know Airbenders? What was an Avatar to do? All of these thoughts went through Katara's head as she waited - it seemed like a year or more! - for Sokka and Aang to come back with food. In fact, it was well past noon and there was still no sign of either of them when Katara began to get very worried. Turning to the girl beside her, she muttered, "What's your name, anyways?" anything to distract herself from the fact that they had had no sign of any kind from the other two members of their group. After several seconds, it appeared that there was no response from the girl.

"Hey!" on the verge of shouting, Katara impatiently called to the girl.

"What?" The annoyed response came quickly and sharply

"I asked you what your name was, after saving you, it's the least you could do to answer a simple question!"

"I heard you the first time, water girl! It's none of your business what my name is, and shouldn't you be worrying about where the others are?"

"I AM WORRYING!"

Although the screeched response ended the conversation, it hadn't ended in quite the way Katara had hoped it would. "At the very least, would you tell me what you were doing out in the middle of nowhere in a warrior's armor?"

Finally, after a prolonged silence a cry of "Ouch!" echoed across the clearing Appa had landed in. Katara, being sick of the silence, and not being in the most reasonable of moods, had pulled some water from the river they had arrived at and it had whipped the back of the girl's neck, at the junction between the armor and the helmet. Whistling innocently Katara proceeded to pretend as if nothing had happened when a rather large rock came flying past her head, barely missing her. Twisting around to face whoever had done that she saw the raven-haired girl looking haughtily back at her. Truly livid now, Katara began to raise the water in the river higher and higher until it acted as both a shield for her, and a screen to blind her rival. Convinced of her triumph, Katara was just about to send the wave of water crashing down on the girl when suddenly there was a fist in her back - an armored fist. Silently wondering how the girl had managed to flank her so quickly, she was unexpectedly thrown to the ground, and as she rolled over to see why the girl hadn't merely sunk her feet into the ground, the familiar white mask and black/red shell surrounding the figure above her turned her bewilderment to horror. With a shout she tried to warn her companion, but she saw that the girl had already been captured.

Surrounded by firebenders, the two captives were chained together and were marched across the land. Hours later, as the sun began to set, they reached a camp of the Fire Nation, where the two prisoners were allowed to sit and rest. As the commander of the unit marched up to them, Katara was almost in tears. The girl looked at her sadly and vainly tried to break the chain binding them together, and when the commander was right in front of them, she leaned over to Katara, and in a last-ditch effort to make the girl feel any bit better, she whispered, "You never told me that cute boy's name." Anything else she may have said was cut off as the commander began to speak.

Insert magic story ending line here

Well, how was it? Chapter four is written and I'm going to tease you with it until I get more reviews! (Still taking ideas people…..)

ChainedRedemption


End file.
